Titanic: Ship of Dreams
by kirano
Summary: Titanic AU. Because every fandom needs one. And this fandom needs more love. It's my first Daryl x Glenn Fic so be nice...please. i might change the ratings in future chapters. Titanic, The walking dead, and the characters do not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Titanic: Ship of dreams**

An old Glenn makes pottery Very happily when the T.V. catches his attention.

Glenn gets up and walks into the living room slowly, wiping pottery clay from his  
hands with a rag. A Pomeranian gets up and follows him.

Lori, Glenn's granddaughter, runs to help him.

"Whats wrong?" Lori asked Glenn.

"Turn that up please, dear." Glenn said pointing at the T.V.

"Sure." she does what she is told.

On the screen is a reporter interviewing Rick Grimes. "Your expedition is at the center of a storm of

Controversy over salvage rights and even ethics. Many are calling you a grave robber."

"Nobody called the recovery of the artifacts from King Tut's tomb grave  
robbing." He said defending himself. "I have museum-trained experts here, making sure this stuff is  
preserved and cataloged properly. Look at this drawing, which was found  
today…"

The camera showed the picture of a nude young boy with a necklace.

"…a piece of paper that's been underwater for 84 years… and my team are  
able to preserve it intact. Should this have remained unseen at the bottom  
of the ocean for eternity, when we can see it and enjoy it now…?"

Glenn was shocked by the picture. His mouth hung open in amazement.

"I'll be God damned."

Rick was getting ready to climb into the submarine when T-dog runs up to him.

"There's a satellite call for you."

"T-dog, we're launching. See these submersibles here, going in the water?  
Take a message."

No, trust me, you want to take this call.

T-dog hands him the phone

"This is Rick Grimes. What can I do for you, Mr.…?"

"Glenn Dixon." T-dog told him

"… Mr. Dixon?"

"I was just wondering if you had found the "Heart of the Ocean" yet, Mr.  
Grimes."

Rick looks at T-dog with a shocked expression.

"I told you, you wanted to take this call." Sighed T-dog.

"Alright, you have my attention, Glenn. Can you tell me who the man in the  
picture is?"

"Oh yes. The man in the picture is me."

**TBC**

Authors note

There's my first Daryl X Glenn Fic.

Tell me if you like it so far. If not I'll stop, Okay?*cries*

And sorry it's so short I'll try to make them a lot longer.

OH! Did you see what I did? ..."Glenn Dixon" *wink* No? Ok…


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the mix up y'know im new. I'll Try to fix that.

"He's a goddamned liar! A nutcase. Like that… what's her name? That  
Anastasia babe." Shane yelled trying to his his point across. He says he's Glenn Rhee, right? Glenn Rhee died on the Titanic. At the age of 17. If he'd've lived, he'd be over a hundred now.

"A hundred and one next month." Rick added.

"Okay, so he's a very old goddamned liar. I traced him as far back as the  
20′s… he was working as an actor in L.A. An actor. Then he married a girl named Maggie Greene, moved to Cedar Rapids, had two kids. Now Maggie's dead, and from what I've heard Cedar Rapids is  
dead." He said hoping to convince Rick.

"And everybody who knows about the diamond is supposed to be dead… or on  
this ship. But he knows about it. And I want to hear what he has to say.  
Got it?"

Rick, T-dog and Shane watch as the helicopter crew hands out Glenn's and Lori's suitcases, and then they lowered Glenn to the deck in a wheelchair. Lori, carrying a Pomeranian, follows.

Lori unpacks Glenn's things in the small utilitarian room. Glenn placed a number of photos on the table, and arranged them carefully  
next to a fishbowl. Rick and Shane were standing at the doorway.

"Is your stateroom alright?" Rick asks.

"Yes. It's very nice." He answers. " Have you met my granddaughter, Lori? She takes care of me."

"Yes. We met just a few minutes ago, grandpa. Remember, up on deck?" She said hoping to spark Glenn's memory.

"Oh, yes." He remembers.

Rick glanced at Shane and he rolls his eyes. Glenn finished arranging his photographs of his children and grandchildren, and his late wife. "There, that's nice. I have to have my pictures when I travel." He says admiring the pictures. The he glances and the Pomeranian. "And Banjo of course. Isn't that right, sweetie."

"Would you like anything?" Rick asked kindly.

"I should like to see my drawing."

Glenn stared at the drawing in its tray of water, seeing himself 84 years ago. He smiles at the memory. Ancient eyes, gazing at the drawing for some time.

Rick has the reference photo of the necklace in his hand.

"Louis the Sixteenth wore a fabulous stone, called the Blue Diamond of the  
Crown, which disappeared in 1792, about the time Louis lost everything from  
the neck up. The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped too…  
recut into a heart-like shape… and it became Le Coeur de la Mer.

The Heart of the Ocean. Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond."

"It was a dreadful, heavy thing." He said pointing at the drawing. "I only wore it this once."

"You actually believe this is you, grandpa?" Lori said wanting to hear if it were true.

"It is me, dear. Wasn't I a hot number?" He said jokingly

"I tracked it down through insurance records… and old claim that was  
settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Do you know who the claimant was,  
Glenn?"

"Someone named Blake, I should imagine."

"Philip Blake, right. Pittsburgh steel tycoon. For a diamond necklace his  
son Brian Blake bought in France for his fiancée… you… a week  
before he sailed on Titanic. And the claim was filed right after the  
sinking. So the diamond had to've gone down with the ship." He tolled them

"See the date?" He said to Lori.

She looked down and read. "April 14, 1912."

"If your grandpa is who he says he is, he was wearing the diamond the day  
Titanic sank." He told her "And that makes you my new best friend. I will happily compensate you for anything you can tell us that will lead to its recovery." He added.

"I don't want your money, Mr. Grimes. I know how hard it is for people who  
care greatly for money to give some away."

Shane looked and Glenn skeptically "You don't want anything?"

"You may give me this," He requested pointing at the drawing. "If anything I tell you is of value."

"Deal." Rick replied crossing the room.

"Over here are a few things we've recovered from your staterooms." He continued

Laid out on a worktable are numbers of objects. With a trembling hand he lifts a mirror. He caresses it wonderingly.

"This was mine. How extraordinary!" He looked at Lori with a smile and she smiled back. "It looks the same as the last time I saw it." He turns the mirror over and looks at his wrinkled face in the cracked glass. "The reflection has changed a bit." He looks something else, a Korean flowered brooch catches his eye and he lifts it.

"My mother's brooch, She wanted to go back for it." He smiled slightly at the memory. "Caused quite a fuss."

Glenn picks up a Korean silver hair comb with designs carved in it he turns it slowly, His mind overflowing with memory's.

"Are you ready to go back to Titanic?"

**Authors note**

OMG YOU ALL ARE SO NICE~ I love you all! And sorry it took so long i had to get my grades up.


	3. Chapter 3

Glenn, Lori, Rick, T-dog, and Shane were a darkened room lined with TV monitors.

"Live from 12,000 feet." Shane informed them.

Glenn stared at the screens. But he puts most of his attention on one in particular,  
an image of the bow railing. It obviously means something to him. Rick thought to himself,  
carefully studying Glenn's reaction.

"The bow's struck in the bottom like an axe, from the impact. Here… I can  
run a simulation we worked up on this monitor over here." Shane told Glenn.

Lori turns the chair so Glenn could see the screen of Shane's computer.

"We've put together the world's largest database on the Titanic. Okay,  
here-"

"Glenn might not want to see this, Shane." Rick interrupted.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm curious."

"She hits the berg on the starboard side and it sort of bumps along…  
punching holes like a morse code… dit dit dit, down the side. Now she's  
flooding in the…"he paused.

"forward compartments… and the water spills over the tops of the  
bulkheads, going aft. As her bow is going down, her stern is coming up…  
slow at first… and then faster and faster until it's lifting all that  
weight, maybe 20 or 30 thousand tons… out of the water and the hull can't  
deal… so SKRTTT!" He made a sound in time with the animation.

"… it splits! Right down to the keel, which acts like a big hinge. Now the  
bow swings down and the stern falls back level… but the weight of the bow  
pulls the stern up vertical, and then the bow section detaches, heading for  
the bottom. The stern bobs like a cork, floods and goes under about 2:20  
a.m. Two hours and forty minutes after the collision." Shane rambled.

"The bow pulls out of its dive and planes away, almost a half a mile, before  
it hits the bottom going maybe 12 miles an hour. KABOOM!

The bow impacts, digging deeply into the bottom, the animation now follows  
the stern.

The stern implodes as it sinks, from the pressure, and rips apart from the  
force of the current as it falls, landing like a big pile of junk.

Cool huh?" He finished.

"Thank you for that fine forensic analysis, Mr. Walsh." Glenn continued "Of course the  
experience of it was somewhat less clinical."

"Will you share it with us?" Rick asked.

He looked back to the screens, showing the sad ruins far below them.

Flashbacks overflowing his mind of the faint and echoing sound of an officer's voice, English  
accented, calling "Women and children only"

and of screaming faces in a running crowd.

Glenn Looked at another monitor. As the camera moved down a rusted,  
debris-filled corridor, Glenn watches the endless row of doorways sliding  
past.

Another Flashback of a three years old, standing ankle deep in water in the  
middle of an endless corridor crying and alone. Hit him.

Glenn is shaken by the flood of memories and emotions. His eyes well up  
and he puts his head down, sobbing quietly.

"I'm taking him to rest." Lori said taking the wheelchair

"No!" He said in a surprisingly strong voice.

Rick signals everyone to be quiet.

"Tell us, Glenn."

He looks from screen to screen, the images of the ruined ship.

"It's been 84 years…"

"Just tell us what you can" Rick interrupted.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" The room was quiet.

"It's been 84 years…" he started "and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had  
never been used. The sheets had never been slept in."

Rick switches on the minirecorder and sets it near him.

"Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams. And it was. It really was…"

* * *

1912

It was almost noon on sailing day. A crowd of hundreds of people boarding the titanic.

People embrace in tearful farewells, or wave and shout bon  
voyage wishes to friends and relatives on the decks above.

A white Renault stops and the liveried driver scurries to open the door for a Korean  
young man dressed in a stunning hanbok, with his long hair in a baird. He's the 17 year old boy in the drawing, Glenn.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the  
Mauretania."

A valet opens the door on the other side of the car for A 30 year old man in a tuxedo, Brian Blake he is very arrogant and rich.

"You can be blase about some things, Glenn, but not about the Titanic. It's over  
a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It has  
squash courts, a Parisian cafe… even Turkish baths."

Brian turned to the car next to them and held his hand out for Glenn's mother, Hyomi Rhee, A 40 year old widow. While a valet helped Glenn's two younger sisters, Yuri and Mina, out of the car.

"Your son is so hard to impress, Hyomi…" Brian told her her with an exaggerated sigh. "Mind your step."

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable?" Hyomi asked with an impressed tone.

"It is unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship." He said triumphantly.

Brian's valet, Neil Gargiulo, is a loyal young man, Behind him emerges two maids, Amy and Andrea, personal servants to Hyomi and her children.

A white star line porter scurries toward them, harried by last minute  
loading.

"Sir, you'll have to check your baggage through the main terminal, round  
that way–"

"I put my faith in you, good sir." Brian interrupted the Porter.

"See my man." He said showing him Gargiulo.

"Yes, sir. My pleasure, sir." The porter replied.

"These trunks here, and 12 more in the other car . We'll have all this lot up  
in the rooms." Gargiulo informed him

The porter whistles frantically for some cargo-handlers nearby who  
come running.

Brian quickly checks his pocket watch.

"We'd better hurry. This way." He told them entwining his arm with Hyomi's so he could assist her into the ship

He found the way toward the first class gangway. They move into the  
crowd.

Brian is shovde by two yelling boy's And he is  
shoved again a second later by the boys' father.

"Watch were you going!" He yelled.

"Sorry sir!" He shouted over the loudness to Brian.

"Steerage swine. Apparently missed his annual bath." Brian murmured.

"Honestly, Brian, if you weren't forever booking everything at the last  
instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along  
the dock like some squalid immigrant family." Hyomi said.

"Oh please, it was my fiancée's beauty  
rituals which made us late."

"You told me to change. "Glenn spoke back in a displeased tone.

He could hear his sisters giggle at how upset he was

"I told you I won't let you wear black on sailing day. It's bad luck."

"I felt like black." He uttered angrily.

"Here I've pulled every string I could to book us on the grandest ship in  
history, in her most luxurious suites… and you act as if you're going to  
your execution."

Glenn looks up as the hull of Titanic looms over him. Brian motions him forward, and he entered the doors with overwhelming dread.

* * *

"It was the ship of dreams… to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship,  
taking me to America in chains...Outwardly I was everything a well brought up boy should be. Inside, I was screaming."

* * *

A poker game was going on. Four men, in working  
class clothes, are playing a very serious hand.

The Dixon brothers, Merle and Daryl, exchange a glance as the  
other two players argue in Swedish. Daryl clothes are wrinkled from sleeping in them for days. He is an artist, and has a unique style of art in. His brother and him have been living on their own since he was 12.

"You stupid idiot. I can't believe you bet our tickets." One man said in swedish.

"You lost our money. I'm just trying to get it back. Now shut up and take a  
card." Randall replied in the same language.

"Hit me again, Randall." Darly said.

He takes the card and slips it into his hand.

They hear the Titanic's whistle blows again. Final warning.

"The moment of truth. Somebody's life's 'bout to change." Daryl sounded.

Merle puts his cards down. So do the others. But Daryl holds his card for dear life.

"Let's see… man, you got squat. Randall, uh oh…  
two pair… mmm." He uttered turning to his bother.

"Sorry Merle."

"What sorry? What you got? You lose my money?"

"Sorry, you aint gonna see that pretty lil' lady again for a long time…"

He slaps a full house down on the table.

"Cause were goin' back to America! Full house boys!"

The table booms into shouting in two languages. Daryl puts in the  
money in a bag and takes the tickets.

"Sorry guys. Three of a kind and a pair. I'm high and you're dry and…" He turned to his brother and they yelled. "WE'RE GOING BACK TO AMERICA!

" Titanic's goin' to America. In five minutes." The pub keeper informed them.

"Shit! Come on, Merle!"

**TBC**

I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!

IT'S JUST SCHOOL AND LIFE GOT IN THE WAY. I WOULD NEVER GIVE THIS UP….NEVER.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONG BUT MY MOM IS BUGGING BE TO DO MY HW SO SORRY.

I TRY NEXT TIME. MY LOVELY'S ~


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys. sorry i haven't updated in a loooooooong time. I had some unfortunate event happen to me but i'm all better now. so i'm going to continue the story. It will up soon and it will be a longer chapter... Tell me if you're still interested?


End file.
